Watching an event on television and being at the event are quite different experiences. Additionally, a user at an event may wish to interact with those viewing the event remotely. The spectator at the live event is limited to what he or she sees with natural sight or which the stadium personnel decide to show on big video screens at any given time. Similarly, the remote spectator is limited to the views displayed on television. Users may desire viewing the event with more control over the point of view from which to watch the event. Additionally, more opportunities for camaraderie with other users watching the event at separate locations may be desirable.